The fellowship will be divided into three visits to the host institution over two academic years. The first will last five months (8/1 - 12/31/99). This will permit the applicant to meet with health policy makers, public health officials, general dentists and orthodontists at Ankara University to understand their policies and procedures for reimbursement of care, guidelines used to select, prepare, and manage Phase I orthodontic patients (Specific Aim number 1). The applicant will observe screening procedures by clinicians in order to understand patient-parent-orthodontist communication, education and preparation of patients for orthodontics (Specific Aim number 2), and conduct open-ended interviews with families. The second visit (3/1 - 4/30/00) will permit interviews with patients and families, to pilot test an instrument developed by the applicant with similar populations in the U.S. During the third visit (8/1 - 12/31/99), the applicant will initiate the pilot test with the revised instrument, train residents and faculty in behavioral research interviews, questionnaire administration, and follow ups to assure high response rates (Specific Aim number 3). This visit will also permit the applicant to make arrangements with appropriate faculty and administrators at Ankara University for a cross-national clinical trial at the applicant's home institution in the U.S. and Ankara University.